


Secret of Ruins

by KaytheJay



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: “Stanley, can I admit something to you?” Stanford had been keeping this secret for a long time. He didn’t know what the consequences of telling people would be, but he was sure they wouldn’t be good. Because of that, he needed the assurance that he would have his twin brother by his side through everything.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Secret of Ruins

“Stanley, can I admit something to you?” Stanford had been keeping this secret for a long time. He didn’t know what the consequences of telling people would be, but he was sure they wouldn’t be good. Because of that, he needed the assurance that he would have his twin brother by his side through everything. 

“That you don’t actually want to go to West Coast Tech and that you’re just doing it to please our parents,” came Stanley’s reply. “You don’t have to tell me that. I knew it already.” Stanley shrugged. “It’s ok with me. Maybe we just tell them that you got in and are leaving but really we just take ole Stan o’ war out for a while.” Stanley shrugged. “It’s what we’ve always wanted anyway.” 

Stanford looked over to the ship. It was true, he had wanted to go out sailing with his brother. It had been their dream for as long as he could remember. But he couldn’t give up West Coast Tech. That would be to waste his potential. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Besides, it would be a huge opportunity for him to go and learn from the best. 

“No, that’s not it,” Stanford said. He looked away, trying to find his thoughts. How did he admit something to his brother that wasn’t ok with the rest of the world? There was no way to know if he would be accepting, and Stanford really didn’t think he’d be able to take it if Stanley had a negative reaction. Without Stanley, he didn’t have anyone else. Not really. 

“I can keep it a secret,” Stanley said. “I keep lots of secrets from them.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. “They don’t need to know everything.” He put the box back. It wasn’t that he smoked them. He just owned them so he could feel like he was doing something wrong. Give himself some excuse as to why his parents were disappointed in him, though he knew that the reason they were disappointed in him was the fact that he  _ wasn’t  _ Stanford. “And this is only the beginning.” It wasn’t, but Stanford didn’t need to know that. 

“I trust you,” Stanford said. “You’re my twin. It’s you and me against the world. I just . . .” Stanford sighed. “This is a big deal. Colossal. If anyone else were to find out, it could cost me  _ everything.  _ You have to promise that you won’t tell anyone. You cannot utter a word of it to anyone.” 

Stanley sat up to look at his brother. Since when was  _ Stanford  _ the one with secrets? What kind of a secret could be so big that it could  _ ruin _ him? Stanford wasn’t the type to do anything wrong. He was the son everyone wished they could have. He was nothing short of perfect. He tried to see through Stanford’s expression. Find where he was trying to hide a smile, that this whole thing was a joke, but Stanford was deadly serious. 

“I’m listening,” Stanley said. 

Stanford took a deep breath. “I think I might be a homosexual,” he said. He watched Stanley carefully for his reaction. 

Stanley cocked his head at his brother. There was nothing  _ wrong  _ with his brother. He didn’t show the usual signs of being a homosexual. Perhaps this was just some elaborate joke. He cracked a smile and shook his head. 

“I thought there for a second that you  _ actually  _ had a secret,” Stanley said. “It’s fine that you don’t, Ford. You don’t have to have secrets to impress me. You’re Mr. Perfect, I’m the one with secrets. It’s fine.” 

“I’m  _ serious _ ,” Stanford replied. “Haven’t you ever noticed that I don’t join in when you talk about girls?” Stanley shrugged. 

“No one in school likes you,” Stanley said. “It makes sense that you wouldn’t like anyone back. I just have a way with the ladies. I could show you if you want.” Stanford shook his head. 

“No, I don’t want,” he said. “I’m a homosexual, what part of that don’t you understand? I don’t like women . . . I’m into men.” Stanford put his head in his hands. “If anyone finds out about this, it could ruin everything. I would lose my chance with West Coast Tech. I would lose my shot at ever being able to get another job. Mom and Dad would probably throw me out.” Staford shook his head. “Why did it have to be  _ me _ ?”

“So you  _ really  _ feel that way?” Stanley asked tentatively. “You  _ really  _ feel as though you might . . . you could be a homosexual?” Stanford looked up and nodded. 

Stanley put his hands in the sand. Everything he thought he knew about those kinds of people was thrown off. They weren’t supposed to be smart. It was an illness that they were stuck with. Something that could be cured. But looking at his brother now, the only part of him that was in ruins was his dreams. Stanford really could not let anyone else know this information, it really would ruin him completely. But he wasn’t sick. Stanley could tell that much for sure. Perhaps there wasn’t anything  _ sick  _ about homosexuals after all. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Stan said. He pretended to pull something out of his ear and shoved it in his cigarette box. “There it is, right there, rolled up in that box. Being kept with that secret too.” Stanford smiled and shook his head. Stanley and his weird little quirks. He appreciated the sentiment. 

“Thank you,” Stanford said. He looked up to the sky. “It seems about time that we head back. Shall we?” Stanley shrugged. 

“If you’re done with our adventures for the day,” Stanley replied. “But are you going to be ok?” Stanford smiled and nodded. 

“With you by my side, everything is always going to be ok.”


End file.
